


Alone

by howmuchpieisleft



Series: Poems [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 04:10:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5191628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howmuchpieisleft/pseuds/howmuchpieisleft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just a random, slightly angsty poem I wrote. Thinking of turning all my poems into a series so kudos if you think I should. Other poems include Percy Jackson and Supernatural.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone

Hours pass,  
Weeks even,  
Endless time slowly  
Passes me.  
My heart beats,  
Slow, slow, too  
Slow to live.  
I remember.  
Remember the chase,  
Speed, heat, life,  
Running.  
Time, I have none  
In which to sleep.  
You said dangerous,  
And here I am.  
Halt.  
No guns, no chase.  
Two dead bodies  
At the end.  
The tale spun. I  
Was too late.  
Days, weeks, years.  
Time passes me by.  
Me, alone, again.


End file.
